User talk:Battlelord90
Welcome, Battlelord90! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the Henry and the Elephant page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 15:49, September 19, 2011 Re: Hi It's nice to have you here Damocles! I hope you have fun here! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Ohai, meanie! You can't hide from the all-seeing B12! >:D SodorProductions 18:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Highland Railway Hey, I deleted the Highland Railway page and images because they don't really have anything to do with Thomas or the Railway Series. I hope you understand. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:54, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: What I consider to be D199's prototype. You've really done your research with this. :) You present a strong case, and since an Awdry has never stated that D199 is a Class 44, and since the three classes look the same from the outside, I'd have to agree with your argument. It certainly makes more sense for him to be of a class that could have actually included his number. ;) (BTW I've changed 199's page with the info you've provided.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :I know what you mean. The 08's, 09's, etc give me a headache. :P As far as I know an Awdry has never said what class D199 is; it's not in TIOS or S:RBTL at least... It's very plausible that he would have been built in '63, though I wouldn't say that for certain. ;) I agree though, the Peaks are very handsome locos. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Old Stuck Up I'm so glad you've joind the Wikia! :D I'm learning so much more about the real life basis of these engines than I thought I ever would! Thank you so much! :) BTW Can I add you to my friends list on my user page? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'll add you in soon then. :) I agree that Sodor's existence would probably change the course of BR's history a bit. It would explain how Duck, Oliver, and Old Stuck-Up exist if nothing else. ;) And privitasation was mentioned in passing in the foreword of one of the titles. I can't recall which it was though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions I'm not one of the admins of the Answers site, so I can't do anything. Sorry. However, I do know that it's impossible to not allow anonymous user to ask questions. So the only way to get the site in order is to just delete the spam questions and then block the users. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC)